The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Grevillea plant botanically known as Grevillea hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kings Rainbow’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in West Perth, Australia during May 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Grevillea cultivars that have large inflorescences with attractive colors.
The new Grevillea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is a Grevillea armigera proprietary breeding selection not coded, not patented, characterized by its yellow-green and dark burgundy to black colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a Grevillea hybrid proprietary breeding selection coded 20101122, not patented, characterized by its medium red-colored inflorescences, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during September 2011 in a controlled environment in in West Perth, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since September 2011 in West Perth Australia and Valley Center, Calif. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.